Past and Present
by Winnehkitteh
Summary: Aurora Fell has known the Salvatore's since the late winter of 1863, her love for Damon has always been kept hidden, which helps when everyone thinks she died, but once back in Mystic Falls, how would everyone react? Especially Damon.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey, I'm new here, this is my first FANfiction story and I hope you like it. I am trying to develop this new character of mine before I get to the good bits so stick around and review! Would be greatly appreciated :) Oh, note just pretend Anna didn't die, she plays a strong role in this story so I wanted to keep her and her mother. Sorry for the confusion! (I quite liked Anna too!) I have chapters 2 and 3 already written, so if you reveiw and want more I would gladly continue. :)  
Thankyou!**_

_All is fair in love and war, they say;_

_But I am not so sure._

_When love hurts it does not kill._

_Though hearts break they can mend._

_Time heals all wounds_

Winter 1863 – Mystic Falls

"Damon? Where are you?" Aurora Fell stuttered in the cold. The looming, dense forest just outside the Salvatore Manor was a deep rich green with spotted browns, which now was covered in icy tendrils and swirls of white mist. It was here Damon had chosen to play hide-and-go-seek. Aurora danced through the tress, looking in the darkest places for Damon.

"Damon, please come out!" Aurora yelled the frigid air turning her breath into swirling mist, Aurora giggled aloud. Aurora heard the small whizzing noise just before the snowball hit her square in the face.

"Damon you will seriously pay for that!" Aurora threatened into the forest as dusted off the reaming snow in her face, her laughter taking away what little effect her threat had. A deep, rich and soft laughter floated with the mist around her.

Aurora couldn't help but smile at the fact Damon was back, after his 'early retirement' as Stefan had nicely put it to that Salvatore's father, from the Confederate Army. Aurora made her way soundlessly up a nearby tree, lifting her skirts unmannerly and unladylike past her ankles. She waited silently for any sign of Damon. After about five minuets Damon scrambled out of a dense bush, dusted the leaves off his Confederate Army uniform and rested on the tree, laughing to himself quietly. Damon's dark, thick hair was slightly mused, his shoulders slumped and relaxed. Aurora silently dispatched herself from the tree and noiselessly circled around the body of the tree until she was just behind Damon, she was so close that she could smell the unique scent of Damon off his uniform. She smiled and quickly covered his eyes with her small hands. She laughed as she felt the shock and surprise through Damon's body and then his relief and almost inaudible laughter.

"Found you." Aurora whispered.

Aurora's eyes fluttered open to reveal a boring, slightly damaged beige coloured ceiling of a motel she's already forgotten the name of. As she sat up from the musty sheets that covered the squeaky mattress she remembered why she was here.

'_1…2….3'_ she thought rather dully. The door opened to reveal Katherine, who eyed Aurora thoughtfully and sat down on the broken radiator. She was fully dressed, a smirk playing on her lips.

"Good morning." Katherine smirked, her eyes suddenly mischievous.

Aurora glared as she watched Katherine cross her legs and watched Aurora like some kind of puzzle.

Aurora sighed. "I won't do it Katherine, you're insane." Aurora pointed daggers at Katherine, not because Katherine had baited her to come here, or because of her 'little favour' she had asked from Aurora. No, Aurora was angry because she was made _in spite_ of Katherine, to rein eternal annoyance and misery and for centuries she had done anything but.

"Oh Aurora, you will." Katherine said confidently.

"Why would that be?" Aurora asked, getting out of bed and pouring herself a glass of water from the tap.

"You owe me." Katherine sang, still situated on the radiator.

Aurora scoffed. "As I told you Katherine, I would've rather died."

Katherine sighed and tried a different approach. "Damon is in Mystic Falls, why don't you see him. Trust me when you see this girl, you would want to do what I asked, much easier."

Aurora tried not to look or sound confused. "If I were to go back to Mystic Falls it would be to see Damon, not to fill your little _obsessive_ Stefan plan."

Katherine seemed unaffected by Aurora's words…which both worried and bothered her.

"Same could go to you and Damon Aurora…oh wait that was _me_." Katherine smiled a daring smile.

Aurora, under any other circumstances would've been hurt, with the re-opening of old wounds but she smiled at Katherine with her own daring smile.

"Oh, that's not what I hear." Aurora made her way to Katherine, who know was only a few meters away from Aurora, daring her to come closer with a flicker of dangerous eyes. "I hear both the Salvatore brothers have something new to brood and depress over, and it isn't you Katherine." Aurora savoured the words on her tongue as she saw the hurt and anger settle into Katherine's eyes and body. Before Aurora could fully savour the moment, Katherine's dark, dangerous, _furious_ eyes were inches from Aurora's own, a light metal pipe from the radiator cutting into her lower abdomen searing pain all over Aurora's body.

"They always come back for me Aurora, I can't say that same for you." Katherine whispered venomously in her ear. Katherine viciously pulled out the metal pipe and smirked as Aurora toppled over in pain. "All is fair in love and war." Aurora heard Katherine say before she slipped out the door.

'_You're here to see the Salvatore's, a visit; Katherine can't force you to do anything.'_ Aurora told herself again. She didn't know why she came, but since the Katherine incident yesterday she felt drawn to Mystic Falls more than ever. Mystic Falls was not at all an inspirational or exciting place. It was dull, quite and _boring, _that was saying something,especially since Damon Salvatore was walking in its streets. Aurora tried to picture a Damon on good behaviour and laugh aloud. From what Anna had told her about the vampire Damon before she came to Mystic Falls was that he was _never_ good. Aurora had never seen the Salvatore brothers after they were turned and she doubted either brother knew she was alive…well veritably speaking. She had heard stories about Damon's 'adventures' over the past 145 years, but unlike those who had told her she could sympathize and understand Damon's actions. After all his grief, all the pain Katherine had caused who wouldn't want to turn off their humanity, block off the anguish and regret? Aurora knew from experience. After a few minuets of walking like a lost puppy around wherever she was in this new Mystic Falls she dialled Anna's number, and after four electronic rings she answered.

"Where are you?" She yelled her tone highly annoyed.

"I could ask you the same question." Aurora laughed in a playful tone.

Anna sighed. "I'm at the Mystic Grill, not the park, not the drug store and _not _any building that doesn't say Mystic Grill."

"I was not lost." Aurora laughed, smiling at Anna's tone; it was so nice to hear her again.

"Well you aren't here." Anna said half-heartedly and hung up.

It took Aurora a good twenty minuets to find the Mystic Grill but when she did she entered proudly. She saw Anna, situated on the top of the stairs looking bored and slightly annoyed.

Anna was flooded with relief when she saw Aurora. "You're here!"

"I'm glad to see you missed me after the past 145 years." Aurora laughed.

Anna rolled her eyes. "Well about half an hour ago I spent those years thinking you were dead."

Aurora _tsked. _"You should know not all things stay dead." She smirked and sat besides Anna.

"What are you doing back here anyway?" Anna asked interested, her façade slightly broken.

"To annoy Katherine, she is the bane of my eternal existence." Aurora joked.

Anna looked around paranoid. "Not so loud, people already think I'm a freak."

Aurora sighed and looked at Anna, despite her dark outfit she had looked the same as she always had.

"Her name is Elena." Anna whispered, glancing sideways at Aurora.

Aurora nodded and said nothing more. She had known nothing despite Anna's quite whispers about the girl and now Aurora finally knew something besides the fact both Salvatore's loved her.

"Who has she chosen?" Aurora whispered.

Anna looked at Aurora, realisation set in her brown eyes. "She's chosen Stefan…so far."

"Will you tell me anything else?" Aurora questioned.

"One, I'm not a stalker and two it's nothing you won't find out for yourself." Anna smiled and stood up. "I'll take you to the Salvatore boarding house." She rolled her eyes dramatically and smiled again.

Aurora stood up besides Anna and hugged her, she hadn't realised how much she missed Anna until now. "How did you know?"

"You aren't that hard to figure out." Anna replied, making her way towards the exit.

Aurora laughed under her breath. "So I've been told."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Note: Oh wow! I am amazed at the response I've had just a couple of hours after publishing the first chapter! Thankyou all that reviewed and added my story on alert or favourite story! It means a lot to me and I greatly, so greatly appreciate the response I've gotten out of Aurora's story. I hope I don't disappoint you this chapter. (Finger crossed) If you want me to add anything let me know, and reviews would be honoured, I take them with great excitement. Thank you! (Sorry if I'm updating too fast).**_

_Dear lover, the light's out,_

_I'm not scared, it's time now_

_Where are you, crying out_

_Oh God I feel so low down_

_I'm sorry if I caused you_

_Any trouble, never meant to_

_Told me to move on, I tried to_

_But there's no life without you__  
_

_Mystic Falls, Early Summer- 1864_

Aurora sat across from Pearl at the Mystic Falls tree house, which was the only place in Mystic Falls that smelt exotic and foreign, the sun shone brightly through the uncovered bay windows which made Aurora feel as if she were outside. It was a place Aurora often came to think. Her mind wandered off to Damon, surly he was with Katherine today, and she wondered, like she did ever since Katherine had arrived, if Damon had spared a thought for her. She was hurt yes, her lungs felt hallow and her chest harbouring unshed tears, she hurt emotionally and physically…and she couldn't stop.

"Did you ever tell the Salvatore boy what you are?" Pearl said, waking Aurora from harmful thoughts.

She shook her head. "No, but I know Katherine has revealed herself…in more ways then one." Aurora replied. Her voice tinged with sadness.

Pearl sighed. "I think the Salvatore men are masochist, I mean we are all monsters, and yet they still love her, and that Damon can get very obsessive…"

Aurora pressed her palms to her eyes until she saw red, not out of frustration but of deep sadness. "If anything Pearl, Damon sees no monster in Katherine."

Aurora glanced at Pearl who was looking at her with great sympathy. "Does Damon still see you?"

Aurora held back a sigh. "No, not anymore, I can't be sad about this Pearl. I can not force Damon to love me; I can not compete with Katherine."

Pearl only said, "You sell yourself short Aurora, you are beautiful."

Aurora knew that Pearl agreed she could not compete with Katherine. She was to manipulative, to deceiving and clever that Aurora had no hope of gaining the Salvatore she cared about.

"We both know which Salvatore Katherine is _really _after." Pearl said as she lifted her tea cup to her lips. Pearl knew a lot more than she was giving to Aurora, but Pearl and Aurora had a longer, more beneficial relationship than Katherine's, but Aurora couldn't blame Pearl, who would want to get on Katherine's bad side? She didn't reply to Pearl, instead Aurora found herself staring outside the window to Pearl's daughter, Anna. Despite Aurora's nature she loved Anna unconditionally, like a sister.

"Miss. Fell." A familiar voice spoke. Aurora turned to meet the gaze of Emily, Katherine's lady-in-waiting and the town's only mischievous witch.

"Emily." Aurora sighed with relief.

Pearl spoke, her voice alarmed. "What's this about Aurora? If Katherine finds out…" Pearl didn't finish her sentence.

Aurora spoke clearly to Pearl. "This is nothing against Katherine, this is for me. I _need_ this Pearl." Aurora watched as Pearls features turned from alarmed to defeat as she nodded in response.

"This way Miss. Fell" Emily directed quietly stepping out of the Tea House without a glance to see if Aurora would follow. Aurora hastily exited the Tea house with a few disapproving stares. Aurora followed Emily to a dense thicket of the forest, just boarding the clearing that led to the Tea House.

"What news do you have for me Emily?" Aurora asked hopefully.

Emily, despite her placid, smooth features had eyes that turned her usual icy to a warmer state. "I have news on the Salvatore brother of which you asked for."

Aurora held her breath. "What is it Emily?"

"Katherine has not used compulsion on the Salvatore you asked of." Emily explained her eyes warm with sympathy. In that one sentence Aurora felt her heart break and drop into a void inside her…Damon had left her willingly.

"Is that all?" Aurora asked a little breathless, she had a small hope, a small tiny hope that Emily had more to tell.

"No Miss." Emily whispered quietly, her voice but an echo inside Aurora's mind. Aurora glanced up into Emily's brown eyes, there was something…

"What is it Emily?" Aurora asked again, with more emotion this time.

"While you may have only asked for compulsion there is one thing Katherine had asked of me to complete on the Salvatore you ask of." Emily didn't take her eyes off Aurora. There was something in Emily's eyes that was conveying a message. Aurora was puzzled. Her loyalty, as Emily had often stated was to Katherine, but she was telling Emily something, something more than her words. After a few seconds of silence it clicked.

"Was it a spell?" Aurora whispered, surprised at Katherine's actions.

Emily nodded. "It was strong, when Katherine turns both brothers Damon will not remember anything, not the spell and what it included."

Aurora pleaded with her gaze to Emily. "Please Emily. Tell me. What did you cast on Damon?"

Emily sighed. "If it wasn't Katherine I wouldn't have done it Miss. Fell. That I assure you."

Aurora nodded, slightly impatient. "I'm not angry at you Emily, please, just tell me."

Her words came out in a rush. "The spell was that of forgetting. Katherine asked me to place the spell to make Damon Salvatore forget he ever loved you."

_Present Day- Mystic Falls_

"You know, I don't think I'll go today…maybe, next century…yeah that seems good." Aurora said aloud.

Anna rolled her eyes in annoyance. "You're kidding me; you're scared of a bunch of still hormonal male vampires? I'm ashamed." Anna smiled mockingly and continued walking towards the Salvatore Boarding house, as it was now called.

"Forgive me Anna, but about everyone in my past believed me dead, I should keep it that way." Aurora mused to Anna, she was scared, after all these years she had finally gathered the courage to try and enter back into the Salvatore's life and she just couldn't do it.

Anna stopped. "You came here on you own will, and a couple of hours ago I believed you were dead, that didn't stop you." Anna chided, and continued to walk faster.

Aurora caught up in a few fluid motions. "Any completely normal things I should know about Elena Gilbert, she seems very into the paranormal…"

"She has a brother, Jeremy Gilbert." Anna informed in a rush, which hinted Anna had never meant to tell her. Aurora caught the wave of emotion behind Anna's eyes when she spoke of this particular Gilbert.

"That's normal…_enough_." Aurora joked, staring at Anna pointedly.

She laughed nervously and didn't meet Aurora's stare. "Sure." Aurora and Anna walked into an uncomfortable silence; Aurora followed a few steps behind Anna as she took in Mystic Fall's new scenery. It was more colourful then she remembered there were a variety of purples, yellows, reds and pinks to balance the still dense greens and spotted browns that were the forest. Aurora had been so caught up in the scenery, the refreshing nature of it all that she hadn't noticed Anna had stopped and she bumped right into her.

She laughed a genuine laugh. "You have to be the clumsiest vampire your age."

Aurora didn't reply to Anna's well versed joke. She was staring at the intimidating brick house that rang Salvatore. It had a kind of ageless, depressing outlook that could only ever be the Salvatore brothers. "We're here." Aurora stated.

Anna looked puzzled. "Yeah, how did you know?"

Aurora glanced back at Anna and winked. "It has certain…_feel_ to it."

Anna then looked uncomfortable. "I better go Aurora."

She nodded and stared cautiously at Anna. "Be careful with the Gilbert boy." Aurora warned and she turned to face the looming Salvatore house.

"I will." Anna replied as she left hurriedly, her trace gone in an instant.

Aurora walked across the ridiculously large yard, over the small brick lining and it was then she faced the entrance to the Salvatore home. She knocked twice, hearing as the sound echoed throughout the large house. Aurora couldn't help but laugh at herself at the totally _mundane_ and ever boring entrance back into the Salvatore's lives. She mentally scolded herself, noting if she ever did this again, which she hoped she didn't, she would have a more dramatic entrance. She waited but no one answered.

She sighed. "Fate is fate." She said aloud.

She retreated back from the door, she looked around the Salvatore boarding house one last time, and it was then she saw an open window, the curtains slightly rustling inward. Aurora stared at the window. _'It couldn't work…I have to be invited in…'_ She mused. Aurora made her way to the metal framed window and slowly stuck her hand through. There was no barrier between her and the house. She shrugged and was in the house in seconds. What greeted her was a very depressing yet old fashioned interior that also rang Salvatore. She spotted a collection if glass bottles filled with scotch. She smiled and poured herself an excessive amount of the alcohol. She would rather have a buzz then face the Salvatore's sober. The scotch was rich and tingled in her throat. She sat by the fire, watching it dim to ashes. She had set down her now second empty glass of scotch. She lightly wondered what was taking either Salvatore so long, but the buzz didn't make her think straight. Staring outside to the also large backyard of the boarding house, she didn't hear anyone come in until Aurora was suddenly on her feet, strong arms strangling her.

'_Damon?' _She thought, she didn't want to meet him, not like this, she would've liked to have the upper hand…

"One move and I will rip you apart." A dark voice rang, but it wasn't the Salvatore she thought it was.

'_Stefan.' _ Aurora rejoiced mentally.

Aurora clasped her fingers against Stefan's forearm and with a slight twist of her hand Stefan was face-up on the ground. Aurora smiled and came into Stefan's view, she watched the furious anger turn into shock, surprise and realisation.

"Someone must've gotten you into an excessive bad mood today." Aurora smirked at Stefan, watching him slowly get up…

He shook his head, as if he didn't believe what was in front of him. "Aurora Fell…you…you were dead."

She smirked. "Not all things stay dead Stefan Salvatore."

_**Note: Oh gosh I hope that wasn't boring! If you have any ideas you want me to consider, feel free to tell me! I would love to hear more reviews from all of you. And for the lovely people who already have reviewed and have given their time to read Aurora's story. Thank you. **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: Oh wow, thank you for the lovely reviews from everyone! I know I'm updating so fast but the reviews and subscriptions are making me so excited, therefore I make time to write more (: Anyway I hope you liked this chapter, I think it's one of my favourites, so please review! Thankyou again everyone, I hope you come to like Aurora just as much as I do. If you want something added or for me to take into consideration you can tell me at anytime!  
Lots and lots of love! **

_I fed on the grains men scattered on sand._

_Now no man is around. No flesh abounds._

_I starve. They vented me out but yet haunt me_

_Mystic Falls- 1864_

Aurora Fell took her seat next to Mr. Lockwood, a skinny man with broad shoulders. Aurora had to commend the other founder's descendants on their effort and presentation for the first annual Founder's Day ball. The Lockwood's Manor was lit with dozens of candles, burning brightly to illuminate the interior of the house and cast an eerie glow outside, creating a sense of a mystery, which Mrs. Lockwood had perfected.

Aurora ignored the light conversation that passed between the founders. No matter who she was related to, she was treated as and outsider. She excused herself quietly from the Founder's table and exited to the backyard of the Lockwood Manor. The air, despite the weather was cold. She hummed tonelessly to herself. The candle light glowed outside the window, illuminating the garden, despite being a place that was serene, even beautiful she felt empty, hallow and at sometimes non-existent.

She shouldn't care; Damon was impossibly, unreachably out of her reach. There was a small part…a tiny part that hoped Damon wouldn't had given up on her if he wasn't _made_ to forget her. Aurora was what she was, she was a _vampire _but she couldn't turn off her humanity, she wanted to live with all the feelings, to feel human, to feel as close to Damon as she could…and she was stupid, stupid-

"Aurora." A voice said, the voice sending prickles of ice shards throughout her body.

She turned to face Katherine, she was beautiful dressed in a lilac purple, her brown hair curling around her face and shoulders. Despite her exterior Aurora could tell Katherine was on edge…worried even. Aurora was silent, lost for words.

Katherine's smile was unsure. "The Founders, they are planning an attack on _us_, the vampires, tonight, they plan to take us to the church and burn us alive…you need to get out."

Aurora registered Katherine's words with shock…not because of what the Founder's were planning to do, because Katherine had shown a small glimmer of actually _caring_ of actually showing compassion to another…to her. She gathered her composure and looked right into Katherine's eyes, the worry still hiding underneath the brown eyes.

"Why are you telling me, of all people?" Aurora whispered, thinking it was some kind of trick.

Katherine actually _pleaded. _"I know you don't believe me Aurora, I know, just this once, listen."

Aurora took a step away from Katherine. "I have to say goodbye to Damon."

Katherine's eyes flicked a ghost of annoyance. "Go, go and I don't expect to see you after tonight."

Aurora saw a final glimpse of Katherine and she ran to find Damon. Aurora and she ran to the Salvatore Manor knew she would owe Katherine, with her life, and it wasn't something she knew the full consequences of.

_Mystic Falls- Present Day_

Stefan was silent as he stared at Aurora, his eyes shocked, bewildered. "I…you weren't there…I…assumed you were dead…"

Aurora smirked wickedly. "Yes Stefan I'm so glad to see you too!" She said, trying to steer the conversation away from the past, it was too much.

Stefan nodded. "I _am _happy to see you Aurora, don't doubt that." Stefan said, giving Aurora a light hug. This much she didn't expect.

"Yes, well I am sorry…about everything that happened back then." Aurora said, considering wether she should pour herself another glass of scotch.

Stefan waved a hand. "It's all in the past…but it seems it has a way of returning."

"I will explain, maybe next time I see you." Aurora sighed, tearing her eyes away from the scotch.

Stefan looked alarmed. "You're leaving?"

Aurora paused, and then nodded. "I came just to see what had become of the Salvatore brothers, now I have."

Stefan shook his head and grabbed Aurora by the wrist. "You just got here, and you say _brothers _not brother, Damon is here, you should see him."

Aurora pulled her hand back as if it were on fire. "You know why I won't Stefan."

"No Aurora I don't. Don't just leave again." Stefan talked with a small amount of hurt, his brown eyes sad.

Aurora pressed her palms to her eyelids in frustration. "Alright, fine." She hissed.

Stefan sighed. "I don't want to force you, but…I think he needs you right now."

Aurora whipped her head back to face Stefan. "He was never there for me."

Stefan stared pointedly at Aurora. "I never took you as a little…selfish Aurora."

She glared at the younger Salvatore but she knew he was right. Damon was an emotional wreck...but she doubted it was _she _he needed. "Right, if your trying to distract Damon from Elena it won't work I am so _sick _of being part of everyone's plan!" Aurora huffed.

Stefan looked taken aback but Aurora could tell she had guessed what Stefan wanted from her. "That's not what I meant." He whispered almost inaudibly.

"Funny Salvatore," Aurora spat angrily. "I never took you as a liar."

"No Aurora, he loved you, I want him to see that again, for his sake not my own." Stefan tried to explain.

"No Stefan! I don't want to," Aurora began but was silence with the heart wrenching voice that was bellowing loudly at the front of the Salvatore Boarding House. "Stefan, come out and enjoy the festivities!"

Stefan was outside in a flash, and Aurora was left inside alone, the voice echoing in the still large void in her chest. Aurora ran outside the backyard and was at the side of the house in an instant, watching the brothers with curiosity.

"What Damon, no sorority girls this evening?" Stefan questioned his brother in a weary voice.

"No brother," Damon slurred. "We should hang out, no girls this evening."

Aurora clutched her chest as she heard Damon speak. Aurora heard Stefan laugh without amusement. "You must really be drunk."

"Just- little bit." Damon slurred again.

Aurora at that moment didn't know what came over her, as she saw the distinctive ice blue eyes she was already running, trying to get behind Damon as best she could. She was a few feet away, his unique scent that she hadn't smelt in _so _long lingering with the stinging scent of alcohol. Aurora pressed a finger to her lips playfully, to warn Stefan not to say anything. He was looking right passed Damon and into her eyes with…a _thankful _gaze. She placed her palms against Damon's eyes half expecting him to attack, rather she felt Damon go as stiff as a board. Aurora's body melted into Damon's, the heat passing through her body filling the void in her chest. She whispered in Damon's ear shakily.

"Found you."


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: I was told not to update so fast but and so I have left it about as much as I could handle. I don't feel like I'm writing the story, just experiencing all the suspense and excitement, which possibly explains why I upload so fast, plus the fact it's break here in Australia, which goes to say episode three of season two aired yesterday which I'm still licking the wounds it caused because of what happened between Elena and Damon ): Anyway I do hope you like this chapter and the story is still holding your interest. Let me know what you think with a review! **

**Much Love!**

_When the dark_

_Of the night comes around._

_That's the time_

_That the animal comes alive_

_Mystic Falls- 1864_

Aurora didn't look back at Katherine Pierce or rather _Katerina Petrova. _She had to find Damon, to tell him she was leaving…to tell him…Aurora didn't know, but she had to see him. Aurora didn't expect to see Damon until she could get to the Salvatore Manor, blinded with her sense of urgency she ran right into Damon without actually see him.

"Oh…" He was beautiful. He was dressed in the more formal occasion than those at the Founder's Day Ball themselves. His dark hair was pushed back, except for that lock of hair that just brushed the top of his eyelids. She stumbled backwards. "Damon."

Damon stared down at her with confusion, his eyebrows knitted together. Despite his perfect features showing his confusion there was a great colour of hurt and anger in his complicated blue eyes. "Yes Miss. Fell?"

Aurora was stung by the formality in his tone. "I just, I wanted to tell you I'm leaving Mystic Falls, maybe go back to Italy. I just…I came to say goodbye." She stared desperately into his blue eyes as she said this.

The colour of hurt and anger in Damon's features disappeared. He looked…sad. "Oh…"

Aurora moved closer. "I couldn't leave without saying goodbye…"

Damon stood where he was, and Aurora for once, couldn't decipher his emotions. "Aurie…don't…don't go." Damon said thickly, as if he was struggling with himself about what he was saying, a sense of vulnerability in his eyes.

Aurora gasped. "D-Damon I…" Damon stepped forward, closing the space between them, conflict wavering in his eyes.

Aurora heard people, vaguely. She was looking at Damon; she couldn't possibly leave, not now. "OVER HERE!" Both Damon and Aurora looked up to see Jonathan Gilbert; followed by Mr. Lockwood and a giant metal cage…they had found her.

"Damon, grab her!" Mr. Lockwood shouted, the group advancing on her.

She turned back to Damon; she never wanted him to find out like this, not like this. "Damon, please." Aurora begged, holding out her hands, ready for him to take it so they could leave, together.

Damon grabbed her by the waist instead, holding her in place. "If they don't get you they'll get Katherine."

"Damon. No, please!" She begged, struggling against him. She could've easily gotten away from his grasp, and she didn't understand why she didn't she just let Damon hold her, knowing if he lost Katherine, Damon would never be the same. She didn't watch the advances of Mr. Lockwood and Jonathan Gilbert; rather she strained her neck to look into Damon's blue eyes the vulnerability in them just a second ago had vanished. As they injected the vervain into her bloodstream, she wished desperately that Damon would be happy.

_Mystic Falls- Present Day_

Stefan stared seriously at Aurora, but there was a flicker of smugness in his eyes. She slowly removed her hands from Damon's eyes, feeling regret churn in her insides. She said nothing and began retreating away from the sight of Damon, feeling sick as the void emptied itself of the warmth with every step she took away from Damon. There was no conversation, or words coming from both Salvatore brothers and Damon hadn't turned to face her. She glanced down, knowing what she was going to do. "I'm sorry." Aurora whispered, more to herself than to the brothers. Then, she ran.

Aurora didn't know where she was, all she knew was that she was lost and she would pay for it later. She strained her ears, trying to see if there was a midnight hiker out, but she was alone in the empty forest. She sighed.

"Wallowing would do you no good." Katherine said, suddenly beside Aurora.

Aurora rolled her eyes. "Shut up."

Katherine laughed. "Ouch, someone needs to learn some manners."

Aurora ignored Katherine, again straining her ears for a hiker. The night was cool and crisp, the full moon showering a silver light through the leaves.

"Well if you're back in Mystic Falls I would like for you to make good on the favour." Katherine said in a sickly sweet tone.

"You're insane, Stefan doesn't love you!" Aurora shouted, pressing her palms against the bark of the tree.

Katherine hissed and grabbed Aurora by the throat, fangs extended. "You haven't learnt have you?" Her eyes were dark as midnight. "I would be very nice to me right now Aurora."

Aurora smiled wickedly, baring her fangs and pushed Katherine, hearing the crack and commending herself, satisfied. "Why would I be nice Katherine?"

Katherine's voice was behind Aurora, cold as ice and as hard as steel. "You'll pay for the consequences Aurora, but who's you'll just have wait for."

Aurora turned, a shiver passing through her body. What met her was the still cool air, the darkness of night and an empty space. She cursed under her breath. Aurora began running feeling no need stay in the now cold forest. Aurora found herself paying and paying for Katherine's actions. She had never been the giver, always the taker. There was a dark sense mingling in her threat that this payment would be unlike anything Aurora had ever experienced under the hand of Katherine Pierce.

"Where's Damon?" Aurora whispered to Stefan, slightly annoyed with the humour in his eyes.

Stefan widened the door, a gesture to enter the house. "He won't wake up until morning."

"What happened when I left?" Aurora asked, wavering with herself wether she should enter or not.

Stefan laughed. "I've never seen him so shocked before, he drunk himself to sleep after your hasty exit, didn't even mention about his half drunken scotch." Stefan said, his voice toned with amusement.

Aurora glared. "I don't see what's so funny."

Stefan's features were serious once again. "You should stay Aurora."

Aurora sallowed, knotting her fingers together. "I don't know Stefan."

He opened the door to its full extent, and she could just see Damon, passed out where she had sat earlier on. "You can't spend forever running away."

Aurora sighed and stepped into the Salvatore boarding house, well she _had _done things rather dramatically. The house was warm, and she couldn't tear her eyes away from the Damon she was now seeing. He looked human, just like he did back in 1864. His hair was mused, a lock brushing the top oh his lids, a peaceful state etched in his face. Aurora's defences broke, and she knew she would be staying.

"Besides," Stefan said, closing the door and walking up the stairs slowly. "You have to explain to Damon where his scotch went."

**Note: Oh I hope that didn't bore you. Aurora is very insecure so running away was the only possible scenario I could think of that would explain who she is. Sigh, and since Damon is well Damon I couldn't make him some kind of lovesick vulnerable guy, then we all wouldn't love him…unless you're a Stefan fan. Please review and tell me what you think! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Note: Damon is a hard character to write. You want him to things differently, to do this, say this, but you can't deny who Damon is and what makes Damon. I had a really rough time trying to get his character just right, even did a little research, quotes, personality summaries etc. I hoped I've nailed his character and persona just right, because he is one of my favourite characters. Please, please review and tell me what you think. It's what keeps me writing, and these holidays are excessively boring, so a little review excitement would be great. **

**Thank you! **

_They say life is a game, I do not agree,_

_For that implies it is happy, carefree,_

_It could be a game where we seek and hide,_

_But some hide for too long, and get left behind._

_Mystic Falls- 1864_

_Winter - 1863_

"_Come on Damon, let's play a game!" Aurora shouted, laughing as Damon came into view, smiling at her._

"_What game might you have in mind Aurie?" Aurora heard Damon's soft low voice call to her from across the snow covered clearing as she ran from Damon, hitching her skirts past her ankles._

"_How about you catch me and then you'll find out." Aurora spoke softly but she knew Damon could hear. Then she ran, at human speed passing the trees, the snow hitting her lightly on her face, like a caress. She kept Damon's image in her mind, a vision in white. She had never seen a human so beautiful as that of Damon Salvatore. He was dark, handsome and fun. She rested against the tree, breathing heavily but feeling light as that of the snow that fell around her. _

"_So," Damon said as Aurora shrieked with surprise and delight. "What game was it you wanted to play?" _

_Aurora kissed him lightly on the cheek, surprised with herself. "You just won." _

Aurora had been going through her memories of Damon; they had caught her, nuzzled her like an animal, chained her and as the vervain pumped through her bloodstream made her weak. Despite the reason why she was here, why she was captured, she couldn't bring herself to hate Damon, she knew Damon, knew the love he felt for Katherine, no matter how much Aurora knew he was just a pawn, she could see the way Damon looks at Katherine and could not blame him for keeping her hostage, for letting them take her. The vervain made her fidgety, it was against her natural instincts to be weak, and it seems she was weak, both physically and emotionally.

"I'll take it from here." She heard a voice say, young and light.

"S-Stefan…" Aurora rasped. She watched the small window opening which had bars across it. She waited, and soon enough Stefan's light brown eyes and young face came into view.

"Stefan…you shouldn't be here." Aurora rasped again, moving further away from the window with a rattle of her chains the nuzzle muffling and distorting her words, but Stefan understood.

"You are my friend Aurora; I wouldn't let this happen to you." Stefan unlocked the door, Aurora slightly gasped as she waited for an Lockwood, or Gilbert to come rushing in and stopping Stefan, even Stefan's own father to stop him.

"Aurora, please." Stefan held out his hand, a sense of urgency.

She smiled a sad smile, knowing Stefan could not see it and held out her hand without anymore resistance. He was compassionate, he loved humans, those around him, the look of pain in his eyes showed that he had empathy, could feel their pain, and could feel her pain. Aurora knew that when he would be tuned, because surly Katherine was safe with Damon, that Stefan's compassion and empathy would magnify, some vampires needed their humanity.

Stefan carried Aurora deep into the forest, the lighting of the fires slowly dwindling. "It'll be alright Aurora." He said, still carrying her.

Aurora said nothing because of the pain the vervain caused in her system. She felt the steady heartbeat of Stefan's heart, the blood. She was so hungry…Then she heard another familiar voice. "Stefan, why did you do this?" It was Emily.

"I had to Emily, she is my friend." Stefan explained.

"Do you realise what you have caused? Katherine is captured now; it is your entire fault Stefan."

Stefan dropped Aurora. "No, Damon, Damon was taking care of her."

"Damon was, distracted." She pointed daggers at Aurora, whilst explaining to Stefan. Aurora despite Emily's hostility knew what she was doing. She wasn't glad, but she would be giving peace.

"What will you do to her Emily?" Stefan asked slowly.

Emily didn't answer; instead she let the screams of Aurora answer for her silence. The burning her mind was like fire, like a real fire burning in her mind. Aurora knew she would be given peace.

_Mystic Falls- Present Day_

"Stefan, Stefan, Stefan, do you really want me mad with a hangover?" Aurora heard Damon say, a hint of malice in his sarcastic chiding voice.

Stefan, finding the humour in everything laughed. Aurora was nothing but astounded. _'He must love anything that unravels Damon…' _Aurora thought to herself. She was sitting on the stairs, listening to the brothers. It seemed regular for them, Damon would do something and Stefan ever the hero would clean it up, she listened, curious.

"Vampires don't get hangovers, so you'll just be angry, which you are everyday." Aurora heard Stefan say, she peaked through the bars of the stairs seeing that Damon was cradling his bottle of scotch and glaring at Stefan, he seemed recovered, and Stefan still in that annoying slightly amused state.

"Yes little brother, but vampires get _very _angry when half their scotch is missing." Damon stared pointedly at his brother, his tone dark.

"Do you remember anything from last night Damon…at all?" Stefan asked, suddenly serious.

"You're changing the subject." Damon pointed out.

Stefan shrugged. "I might be."

Damon's eyebrows knitted together as he thought seriously about the question. "Hmmm, nope, I might've left two litres of red head in the fridge, but who knows." Damon stared into his bottle of scotch longingly. "You do realise I am sober now…very depressing." He added, Aurora almost laughed.

"You're kidding right?" Stefan said worryingly.

Damon smirked. "That's exactly what I said when I woke up and half my scotch was missing."

"So you don't remember anything at all?" Stefan questioned, sitting a red couch across from Damon.

"I'm getting bored and impatient Stefan, I don't do bored and impatient." Damon concluded, lounging back on the chair.

"I think your not telling me everything." Stefan said directly at Damon. Aurora tried to figure out how she should enter…Damon worried her, she had no idea of how he would react, what he would do. Stefan wasn't kidding when he said that Damon was unstable.

"This," Damon replied to Stefan, lightly tapping the bottle of scotch with his forefinger. "Is coming from the person who won't tell me what happened to my scotch, how ironic." Damon smirked, setting the scotch back on the table.

Aurora sighed. Gone was the human she had saw whilst Damon was asleep, she saw Damon, still beautiful, still wonderful, but he did not look human. She sighed inwardly, knowing she too looked the same. "But should the play prove piercing earnest, should the glee glaze, In Death's stiff stare." Aurora said silently in her mind. At least she thought she had until she heard Damon's voice call out.

"Stefan, what was that?" She heard the rustling sound as Damon got up.

Aurora's breath quickened and she ran at inhuman speed, pass a numerous amounts a rooms, small stairs. Aurora found herself in a second parlour. How could she have been so negligent of herself as to let words slip out aloud? She sighed and hid behind a bookshelf, she was running _again. _She kept her thoughts silent; afraid she would speak out loud. She could hear soft footsteps, almost inaudible enter the parlour.

Damon's voice was soft, humours and somewhat _deadly. _"You hide or seek or take a peek, and yet I hear the words you speak." Damon was mocking her. She resisted the urge to press her palms against her eyelids. Instead she recited antoher line of poetry.

"Hold your mask up, hide what's real, lie to keep the mess conceled." She recited softly, ready for Damon to find her. She heard the soft footsteps walk towards her, Aurora resited moving.

"I remember last night." His voice was raw, somewhat sad.

"I'm sure you do Damon." Aurora replied, her voice still soft.

"I- you…" He stammered, Aurora could pick up something, something not quite right about his tone, his voice.

Aurora was silent, trying to pick put what was wrong in Damon's voice.Suddendly Aurora felt strong hands cuff her wrist and drag her out of the bookshelf with light force. Her body was made to press against Damon, his icy blue eyes, his lips smirking.

"Damon." Aurora found herself saying his name with venom.

Damon laughed without humor. "Aurora, plesant surprise."

She wriggled herself free of Damon's graps and stared at him squarly. "You remember."

Damon nodded. "Unfortunetly." He drawled.

**Reveeeeeiwwws! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Note: I'm sorry I haven't updated. I've been so busy I had to literally make time just to write this chapter! (So to make it up I upload two chapters?) Trust me I had been thinking about it most of the time, since I had an awful case of writers block ): I was in the frame of Damon, since I had no idea what he was thinking when I ended Chapter 5. I wanted to emphasise his character, so you could feel what he was feeling…and well why his so lovably mean! I am sorry for not updating soon enough and thankyou for the lovely reviews, it was all inspiring and what broke through my writers block. **

**Sorry about the character change. I'm going back to Aurora for good next chapter. **

**Lots of love **

_Mystic Falls – 1864_

"Stefan, leave." Emily said, momentarily, stopping the fire inside of Aurora's mind.

"Emily, she's my friend, I can't just leave her." He protested, but it was weak.

"The more you waste time here, the less chance you have of saving Miss. Katherine." Emily baited.

"Stefan, go." Aurora gasped, looking at him with tear filled eyes.

Stefan looked at her, eyes burning with guilt; he turned and ran away, going to find Katherine and Damon. Aurora paralysed where she was lay there, still. She moaned as Emily dragged her by her arms, she was surprisingly strong, consider her light build.

"Sorry Miss. Fell." Emily whispered as she hauled Aurora into a dark, damp cave. Aurora would forever be thankful to Emily. They had planned this, weeks ago, when the founders had started becoming overly obsessive with vampires. Aurora moaned as became silent, hearing the stillness of the cave, the dark. She wandered wether the Salvatore brothers had saved Katherine, though Aurora already knew she and Emily had a plan, Damon again as the pawn.

"Oh my god, Aura is that you?" A familiar voice asked.

Aurora had no strength left, nothing in her to fight the vervain that was plaguing her system even to say hello to Anna. Emily had kept true to her word. She owed Emily more than she could give.

"Aura…they took her, they locked her away…how am I going to get my mum back?" Anna cried softly, hugging onto Aurora. Aurora couldn't move so she let Anna comfort herself. The original plan was to have Pearl here to, but obviously she either vainly waited for Jonathan Gilbert, or Katherine had other plans. Aurora's heart was bleeding for Anna; she didn't deserve this kind of sadness that could stretch out for all eternity. Love hurts, and when you had forever stretched upon you, it was a dark, haunting place. Aurora found herself wishing she had died, right in blazing fire that was possibly now consuming the church.

_Mystic Falls – Present Day _

**. Damon .**

Damon knew exactly what he was doing. From the first moment that night at the front of the boarding house, he knew exactly what he was doing. She was just like her, like the one he had idiotically and obsessively had been in love with. Aurie had decided to do just what she did. She had decided to let him think that she was dead, that she had died because he wanted to save Katherine, died for a stupid love story that didn't end well. She left him with 145 years of guilt, and for that specific reason Damon owed her nothing, no remorse, sympathy or guilt for what happened. She deserved the harsh, ruthless angry Damon that everyone hated. It was easier for him. He watched Aurie carefully, his attitude didn't seem to evoke anything out of her, she looked beautiful, but she was always weary and just that smudge of self-consciousness she had always had evoked something in _him _instead. Damon pushed this aside as he stared into her green eyes, almost, somewhat, angry.

He smirked and turned on his hell walking casually yet sinisterly out of the second parlour. It was a move he had perfected. "By the way," He added, halfway out the door. "Don't _ever _touch my scotch again."

Damon dropped his façade when he was finally out of the room. He was tired; an eternity could do that to you. It wasn't physically, physically he was hungry but emotionally he was strained, tired and broken. It was at time like these Damon loathed his humanity, his feelings that should not exist in this life; it was the plague of what he liked to call the eternally damned. It is in these times he was angry and ready to cause something he'd possibly later regret.

"Scotch it is." Damon said aloud as he greeted his old friend once he was in the main parlour. He sulked a little; the scotch was about half its usual weight. He poured out the last contents of the bottle into his glass, satisfies with noise it made as he filled the glass…that seemed out of order. He touched the rim with his forefinger and muttered angrily. _'Oh, is nothing sacred anymore?' _he thought bitterly as a picture of Aurie, drinking his scotch, out of _his _glass conjured in his mind. He drank heavily from the cup, welcoming the slow buzz, it was nothing like blood, that instantly turned him into the animal he was, that shut off all humanity, all feelings and left him just how he liked himself, evil, sarcastic and unremorseful. He drained the cup quickly, searching for other means to distract him from his sorry eternity.

"Damon, what are you doing?" Aurie asked her voice faint.

Damon hardened his grip on the bottle he'd just found. "Trying to rid myself of you, it doesn't seem to be working."

"You can't just hide forever." She said pointedly.

Damon raised an eyebrow at her. "No?" He said, in mock surprise. "You seemed to spend the last 145 years doing that just _fine_." He spat the words out harshly and heated.

Aurora gaped at her; like that thought only just occurred to her. He drunk from the bottle, not bothering to pour it into his glass, it was nothing like his precious scotch, but he made do. As the buzz overcame him after the bottle proved empty, his walls were crumbling away, leaving him uncharacteristically _open. _

"I thought it was for the best Damon." She suddenly said, looking at him with soft, pleading eyes.

He rolled his eyes dramatically. "Don't we all." He said, his palms pressed against the table.

She suddenly glared at him with full force, which uncharacteristically took hi by surprise. "You wanted me dead Damon Salvatore, so I let you think I was dead." She explained to him hotly.

Damon smirked. "Well then I owe you nothing."

Aurie threw her hands up in the air. "So that's it then?"

He wanted to stop really, but it wasn't in him. "I'm sorry did you expect me to care?"

"How was I supposed to react when you let them have me that night, I thought you hated me, wanted me dead, doesn't that suffice for a good enough reason to hide from you?" She asked, but this time not so heatedly.

He stepped towards her, no longer smirking, only glaring. "No."

"Where's Stefan?" A voice called from the entry, it was a voice Damon knew well. He didn't have to pretend to be angry and annoyed, but he smirked glad for the distraction.

He watched Aurie turn and he registered the surprise in her body. He smirked, knowing that she probably thought she was Katherine, and wandered briefly if Aurie would kill Elena, then disregarded it. _'Over St. Stefan's body' _

"You." Was all Aurie said, as her fangs extended involuntarily, He was confused, but made no move to stop things.

"I'm Elena, not Katherine." Elena said slowly as if Aurie were mentally impaired. He had to hand it to Elena, she was strong.

"I know." Aurie replied, covering her mouth with her hand.

Damon smirked, again. "Let the antagonizing begin."

**Reviews! :D **


	7. Chapter 7

**Note: It bugged me that having absolutely no time at all I forgot to add a poem or lyric that gave inspiration to the last chapter. Sorry I forget and I hope these two chapters make up for not updating so soon. Please review and tell me what you think. Writers Block sucks): Tell me what you think of these two chapters and if it shines a good light on Damon and Aurora's character. Please review, since I will definitely make more time to write more. Thankyou for all the support and the AWESOME reviews!**

**Thank you **

_Fading faces over time,_

_Woven laces now unwind,_

_Naught replaces, _

_Love sublime,_

_Empty spaces, so unkind_

_Motel, Virginia, (just outside the town of Mystic Falls) – 2 days ago _

"I want you to kill her, that's all I ask." Katherine said off-handily, rubbing a red apple against her stockings.

Aurora looked at Katherine curiously, this wasn't like her, Katherine enjoyed the kill, enjoyed playing the games, watching them suffer, it wasn't like Katherine to get someone else to do what she thought of as 'fun.' "This isn't like you Katherine, you usually like killing them yourself." Aurora challenge, trying to get an insight into the mind that was Katherine Pierce.

She smiled wickedly. "Well then Stefan would never love me if I killed her."

"Then Damon would hate me." She countered.

"He doesn't love you Aurora, he might as well hate you." Katherine spoke in a light tone, as if she were discussing the weather, not killing her ex-boyfriends girlfriend, crazy yes, stupid, hardly.

"You're the one who smoothly put that hate is the beginning of every love story." Aurora shot back.

"So you admit he hates you?" She asked, smiling.

Aurora pressed her palms against her lids. "I won't do it; you're an insane little witch."

Katherine shrugged, t bothered Aurora her words had no effect on her. "Fine, I'll come back tomorrow, see if you change your mind." She began walking out the door.

"Unlikely." She muttered under her breath.

"We shall see." Katherine replied almost silently as she closed the door.

_Mystic Falls – Present Day_

Aurora retracted her fangs back painfully. She wasn't Katherine, but she might as well be. It was in Aurora, the temptation to kill her, she finally understood why Katherine had said it was so much easier, this girl was fragile, human and so much easier to taunt, to kill, to be in spite of just as she was supposed to be to Katherine. She stumbled backwards, crashing into Damon's chest; she felt his spiteful laughter and the heard Stefan's warning voice.

"Aurora this is _Elena._" Stefan said slowly, underlying a threat and warning in his tone. Again with the speaking to her as if she was mentally incompetent.

She breathed in slowly, the scent of Damon around her air. She gave her best smile in Elena's direction, smoothing her blonde hair as she did. "I'm sorry, I haven't eaten n awhile. I'm Aurora Fell, sorry for being so rude, especially to Stefan's girlfriend."

She actually felt the tension being removed from around Stefan. Aurora held out her hand in a formal gesture, and Elena shook it shakily. Aurora smiled again, willing her fangs to stay in place. "Elena Gilbert."

"I know." She said again.

Elena's face was removed of all fear; she now looked confused, and somewhat sad. "Did you really think I was Katherine?"

"You are a spitting image of her." Aurora lied, flawlessly and effortlessly.

"Damon, you should take Aurora hunting, she looks hungry." Stefan said, resting his hands on Elena's hip in a somewhat protective stance.

Damon laughed. "Aurie doesn't eat bunnies Stefan, we all can't live off furry little creatures."

"You could try." Elena pipped up. Aurora became annoyed, just like she did every time around Katherine.

She turned to Damon, and to Aurora's surprise still stayed close behind her, space almost non-existent. "You don't have to come with me; I have centuries on you Damon."

Damon feigned innocence. "And hang out here with St. Stefan and girlfriend, stake me now."

"Very tempting." Stefan concluded as he ushered them out the door, with a soft thud the door closed. Damon scoffed and started walking. She caught up quickly, staring at Damon.

"Where are you going?" Aurora asked, putting a space between them.

He frowned. "Away from you, though it _still _doesn't seem to be working."

"I'll get lost if you don't take me hunting." Aurora whined, it wasn't like her, not by a long shot but she didn't want to be left alone, not with a might-as-well-be Katherine back at the Salvatore boarding house. She was afraid, afraid of what she was, and afraid of what Katherine had tempted.

"Yes, and that involves being away from you, would you believe that?" Damon said in an exaggerated voice.

She stoped. "I'll go hunting in Mystic Falls, that won't reflect well on you Damon."

"Are you threatening me?" Damon stopped and turned towards her.

Aurora smiled sinfully. "Take me hunting."

He groaned and took step beside her, a small space between them. "What's your diet? A fluffy bunny, birds, oh even better bambi."

Aurora scoffed. "I prefer tall, dark haired men, mostly Italian, the occasional all-round American."

He stopped. "You hunt humans."

Aurora shook her head. "No, I hunt Italian bunnies and American Bambies."

Damon groaned dramatically. "Leave the sarcasm to me, it doesn't suit you."

She sighed. "I'm hungry, and that's not sarcastic."

"You can't hunt the humans here in Mystic Falls," Damon said finally after a pause. "That's is probably why Stefan sent me, to tell you the only thing on the menu is bunnies and squirrels, why he trusted me is beyond my understanding."

"What about a blood bank?" Aurora asked, feeling queasy and the thought of weak, flimsy animal blood that would never suffice.

He shrugged. "I need to stock up anyway."

He began walking again, and Aurora grabbed him by the hand stopping him. "Damon, I am sorry, but you have to believe me when I tell you that I couldn't face you knowing you wanted me dead. It hurt Damon."

He moved his hand away as if it were on fire. "I don't owe you anything Aurora; you don't deserve feelings from me."

She looked up at him. "But you give them to me anyway; don't deny that you feel something." She had hope; hope that Damon still cared for her, that he still felt something towards her, even if he couldn't remember.

Damon gripped her hand with such force Aurora almost felt needed. "I felt that back in 1863," Damon said aloud, and she gasped…did…did he remember? "I felt needed, wanted, you were my best friend. You know what I feel now?"

Aurora shook her head, he remembered, he _had _to remember that once upon a time, he loved her. "I feel this." Damon dropped her hand, she felt the emptiness, and the space as it fell to her side. "Don't expect that to change."

He began walking away, and Aurora followed silently, touching her hand lightly, trying to fill up the space he left. Damon wasn't being a lovesick vampire, he wasn't that kind of person, he was being logical, telling her exactly how he felt _now. _Aurora felt weak and transparent under the remembrance of his piercing icy blue gaze.

She had to do something; she had to know that if Damon could remember the past, so that she could be hopeful for the future.


	8. Chapter 8

**Note: Sorry it took me about three **_**long **_**days to get this chapter out. I am so sorry for the wait, since I myself hate waiting for things. I do hope you like this chapter; I actually couldn't bear to leave things between Aurora and Damon like that…so hence this chapter. I hope I don't lose his wonderful character essence…is that the right word? Anyway enough rambling, and don't worry the storms over, so I definitely should be more consistent and less rushed…which I supposed popped up in the last to chapters, which I am sorry for. Enjoy and thank you for waiting, and thank you so much for reviewing! **

**Lots of Love,**

_You can't escape your memories, _

_They can haunt you endlessly, _

_Love is an allusive dream, when you're immortal…_

_Forever is a big mistake,_

_When you don't have a heart to break,_

_You were never mine, (to make) Immortal. _

_Mystic Falls, 1864 – Tea House. _

Aurora tried to register what Emily had just told her. She had never pinned Katherine…as…deaperate, it was out of character to use something such a a spell just so she could sleep at night knowing her games could continue…she knew, Pearl knew, even Emily knew that all Katherine wanted was Stefan…so why the spell? Aurora's own voice was desperate. "You have to reverse the spell Emily." She pleaded, holding the witches hand.

Emily shook her head after a pause. "My loyalty lies with Katherine."

The words burned Aurora's ears. "Please Emily."

She sighed. "While I myself rufuse to reverse it, I can give you a promise," Emily pulled from her apron a plain brown leather book, that looked like a diary. "This contains everything one might need to know how to reverse any spell that is in this diary." Emily said she held out the book and as Aurora tired to reach it with desperation Emily pulled it back…Aurora mentally chideded herself, she was so used to acting human the one time vampire 'powers' could've come in handy, she had forgotten. "But, only one of my ancestors can read this, if you open it, what you seek will not work, I suggest you be careful." Emily concluded her warning and handed it over to Aurora, who clutched it tightly to her chest.

"Thank you Emily."

She nodded and turned brusquly on her heel. "Your love is pure Miss. Fell."

Aurora slumped against the tree, resting her chin on the top of the book that will give her happiness, not now, maybe not soon, but she wouldn't be sad forever, she would, she _will _make Damon see, that she swore to herself. She watched Katherine smi;e as Damon walked in front of Katherine trying to catch her gaze. Aurora smiled a sad smile, his love may not be enough for Katherine, but Damon's almost love that had passed for Aurora, was enough, it was enough for her.

_Mystic Falls, Present Day. _

Aurora had been hiding. She had gone two days, purposefully hiding from Damon. It was easy, since it was what Damon wanted he didn't bother trying to find her. She had found it hard though, to stay away. Whenever she was away she could pretend, with ignorance that Damon was still the human back in 1863, the man who wasn't yet one. The human, who carried the façade of darkness, of someone who was merciless, but who mistakingly, wore his heart-on-his-sleeve. The boy who trusted in the promise of love, and somehow came up empty. She could still see that almost-man in Damon, could see he was still trusting in love when he trusted in nothing else, and it hurt to see that he would not let her give such a love.

"Aurora." Aurora glanced swideways, smirking at Stefan.

"Stefan." She drawled in a slightly patronizing tone.

"Funny." Was all he said and he came to sit beside her, Aurora followed him with her eyes, sulky at the fact her perception, her façade did not go unseen by Stefan Salvatore.

"Elena and I are going to see her friend, she's a descendant of Emily." Stefan explained, interlocking his fingers, he was nervous.

Aurora was suddendly serious. "Why?"

Stefan paused. "I- we want to know what Katherine is up to, and if there is anyway to stop her."

Aurora drew in a gasp. He had said Elena's name with grace, elegance...courtersy but he said Katherine's name just as he had said it back in 1864. "Stefan." Aurora said, she didn't have to feign paternalisim in her voice.

He locked gazes with Aurora. "What?"

"Do you love Katherine?"

Stefan stood up, with inhuman speed, defence in his stance. "Have you not listen to a word I have just said?"

Aurora challeneged his stance. "Why are you denying it?"

He paused. "There's nothing to deny Aurora."

Aurora studied Stefan, she almost believed Stefan was telling the truth…almost. She sighed. "I'm sorry."

"I'm going now." Stefan began walking.

"Stefan wait!" Aurora called, catching up to Stefan in an instant. "I want to come with you."

It was Stefan's turn to look at her quizically. "Why?"

_Damon's almost love that had passed, was enough, it was enough for her._

"You're not the only one who wants Katherine dead, the ultimate spiteful act." She smirked at Stefan, who's questioning look had gone.

"I'm sure Elena won't mind, and Bonnie hasn't given you her lecture." He siad finally.

Lecture? "I'll be right back."

…  
…

Aurora did not count on the fact she would have to share the backseat with Damon Salvatore. She menally cursed, Stefan Salvatore could be a real pain sometimes. She cast a long, dagger gaze at Damon, who was smirking profously.

"The backseat is reserved for _appealing _woman." He said, his voice dripped with sarcasam Aurora was positive she could actually see it.

"Oh really Damon, who actually _get _women now?" It was a low blow, but she was angry.

"How long will this go on for?" Stefan asked, pulling up to Elena's driveway as Damon glared at her.

"When Damon stops being a complete jerk."

"So, never." Damon concluded, smirking and removing his gaze from Aurora.

Elena hopped in the car, kissing Stefan lightly on the cheek. Damon scoffed. Aurora frowned slightly. "Elena." She greeted, just to remind herself it wasn't Katherine, she couldn't be spiteful towards her, she wasn't…Aurora dug her nails into her palms.

"Oh…hello." She said awkwardly.

"Aurie won't rip out your throat…yet." Damon let his staement hang in the air.

Aurora paused, shocked Damon had used his old pet name for her…like he has…since she first has spoken to him Aurora had now realised. Aurora regained composure quickly. "Never Elena, I wouldn't do that, no one wants a brooding Stefan for all eternity."

"What a pity." Damon replied.

Elena glared, gave Aurora a small smile and turned back towards the windsheild. Aurora watched her while Stefan drove, she proved an excellent distraction from Damon, who had taken to gazing back and forth from Aurora, Elena and the window. Elena had also been gazing, from the reaveiw mirror whenever Damon had taken to gazing at Aurora. Elena looked somewhat self-conscious, as if it puzzled her why Damon wasn't looking at her alone. Aurora couldn't herself deny there was chemistry between them, but Aurora had to question the Salvatore's love for this human, was it just her looks? Her personality, which seemed to be at polar oppisites, the fact they, the brothers could rekindle what was once Katherine Pierce? She felt Damon's gaze on her, and she turned, glaring. He smirked.

"Were here." Stefan pulled to a normal suburban house and Aurora grabbed the door handle, which was suddendly not there, she looked up to the allusive Damon, the outer handle in his grip.

"Don't do anything stupid, not around the witch." He warned.

"Why Damon?" Aurora asked, stepping out of the car and brushing her body against Damon's. "You trust me not to do anything…right?"

Damon stared at her, without glare or malice. "I don't trust you at all."

Aurora leaned closer to Damon. "You have to trust me, just today, please Damon."

"I don't believe in trust." He replied.

Aurora paused, and placed a hand on Damon's still-heart. "Wrong Damon, you trust in love." Aurora captured Damon's icy blue gaze and he held it, staring at her.

"Not anymore." He said and he moved, ever so slightly so Aurora could step onto the suburban home driveway. Damon was a step behind her as Aurora joined Elena and Stefan, who, Aurora could tell had watched Damon and Aurora's episode. She gave Stefan a one-sided smile and turned to the door.

Elena paused, her fist inches from the door. "Should Damon really be here?" She asked cautiously, looking up at Stefan.

"Oh," Damon said dramatically. "Bonnie Bennett _loves _me."

"He would've found other means to get here, better to give him what he wants." Stefan murmured to Elena, who knocked on the door purposfully.

A dark skin girl open the door, with long beautiful curls of dark hair. Aurora could tell the linage between this girl and the once Emily. "Elena, I told you not to come here, especially with him." The witch turned her gaze to Damon, with the hate of five-generations. Aurora laughed.

"Who are you?" The witch questioned, she was obviously in charge now.

Aurora stepped forward, feeling the strong walls around the house she was barred entry to. "We came to see you."

The girl's grip steeled around the door frame. "You should all leave, and take Damon with you."

"Bonnie, please." Elena pleaded from behind Aurora.

Both Aurora and Bonnie ignored her. "Miss. Bennett, please help us."

The witches gaze became a glare and Aurora could feel what the witch was trying to do, it was weak and Aurora being centuries strong was immune to it. She smirked and the witch looked stunned, almost hurt. "You're good, you have the potential to be as powerful as Emily."

Damon's voice was low. "What are you up to?"

Aurora ignored Damon, the witch gave her a peircing, questioning gaze. "What do you know?"

Aurora pulled out the old leather diray that had accompanied her for the last century and a half. "I may have something invaluable to you."

…

…

"Aurora, what are you doing?" Stefan asked. The four of them had waited outside Mystics Falls cemetary, and Stefan, in curtousy of Elena had chosen the far side of the cemetary, away from what Aurora now knew was Elena's parent's graves…poor girl.

"I have something that needed to be fixed." Aurora simply replied, glancing sideways at Damon who no longer hid his gaze.

"That wasn't fair to do that to Bonnie." Elena said, holding Stefan hands.

Aurora turned to Elena. "I am doing her a favour, a diary such as Emily's deserves to be given back, she wanted it that way."

"Emily's loyalty was to Katherine." Damon finally spoke, burning curiosity in his voice.

"There are somethings…even you don't know Damon." Aurora whispered.

"We did come to find what Katherine was up to Aurora." Stefan interjected.

"She wouldn't know Stefan, not all witches have the answer to your…questions." She replied and Stefan dropped his gaze, staring at near by headstone.

The four of them watched as Bonnie entered the cemetary, looking weary but triumphant. Soon Bonnie had joined the group, the diray in her hands. "Thank you." She said pointedly at Aurora.

Aurora smiled. "Now, you must give me something in return."

Bonnie nodded. "I know." She held up the diary in reply to Aurora's questioning eyes. "Did you really never read it?"

Aurora folded her arms. "If you do what I ask you'll know."

Bonnie nodded and stepped in front of Damon, not bothering to hide her hatred. "This isn't a favour to you Damon."

Damon turned his whole body to Aurora. "What aren't you telling me?"

Aurora haung her head and bit her lip. "I'm telling you now."

She heard Elena's protest and Stefan's soft whispers to wait and watch, Aurora silently thanked Stefan. "You want to know now, don't you Damon?"

Damon's eyes screamed with protest but he turned back to Bonnie, who hadn't taken her gaze of Damon. "Make this quick little witch."

Bonnie's gaze had nothing human in it. It was magical, her lips began to move quickly, flowing with a language no one could understand. Damon's eyes turned glassy, as if he was no longer here, and was witnessing something that happned a long time ago. Aurora herself felt exposed. She finally found no purpose in doing this. She had spent a century, a long century to which she had known that one day she would make Damon remember what once was…and she was so caught up in the past she had forgotten about the future, once Damon knew, there was no reason Damon could go back to loving her. He would just remember, feel what once was when his eyes were glassy. Then when he came back, he could still treat Aurora with a slight indifference. Aurora reassured herself…almost. If Damon wasn't angry, that would mean he wasn't hurt by what she did…so somehwere deep down Damon remembered and possibly, almost loved her again. Aurora felt sick at the thought maybe Damon couldn't love her again. Bonnie broke her gaze and mumbled a few words and then stopped her eyes were now completely human. She turned to Aurora, with deep brown set eyes.

"You're marked to you know." She said.

Aurora looked away from Damon. "What?" Was all she could muster.

Bonnie held up the diary. "You had a spell cast on you to."

"What was it?" Aurora asked after a long pause, surprise and shock thick in her voice.

"I owe you no more favours Aurora Fell." Bonnie said sharply, turning on her heel.

"Miss Bennatt wait." Aurora was in front of the witch in a flash. "Does Damon remember?"

Bonnie scoffed. "Of course, why you are vainly seeking his love is beyond me, his _bad._"

Aurora shook her head. "Thank you Miss. Bennatt." She ran back to Damon, and didn't bother to mention anything to Stefan or Elena. Stefan, ever understanding muttered to Elena they needed to take Bonnie home. Damon's gaze was past Aurora, he was still standing, rooted to the spot…shocked.

"Damon?" Aurora said timidly, stretching her hands to touch his cheek.

Aurora watched as Damon's walls crumpled before her, leaving him very bare…open. He grabbed her hand forcefully and guided it to his cheek, where Aurora suddendly felt very, very needed. This time, Damon didn't let go.

**This probably doesn't resolve things, but it is a start. I hope this chapter is worthy of a three-day wait. Sorry. Please review and tell me what you think!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Note: Thanks for all those who reviewed and if you have any pointers let me know. I think I may have some interesting stuff in store for you! Thank you so much for reviewing and putting it on alerts and favourites stories, AMAZING! Thank you, and please keep reading and reviewing. **

**Lots of Love**

_It's dull, this dusk, this desk, this dust_

___My eyes adjust_

___I'll blow out the flame_

___Can you and me remain?_

_Mystic Falls, Present Day_

Aurora didn't know how long Damon stood like that, with her hand placed on his cheek, but it felt like a forever, and a second when he pulled away. The sick feeling returned in the pit of her stomach.

"Damon I," Aurora began.

"How could I forget something like that?" He interrupted, sitting on a patch grass.

Aurora slowly, cautiously stepped knelt in front of him, dirt clouding her jeans. "She, she made you forget Damon."

He looked up at her. "You…everything that happened…I could've spent all those years…that century…with you…I wasted everything on Katherine…"

Damon struggled with the words, it wasn't in him, to say these things, he had grown so use to his image, his façade he had found it hard to say things just moments ago he thought he would never say. Aurora placed a hand on his forearm. "I just needed to know Damon…I wanted you to remember…I waited a 145 years to figure out if you could still love me." Damon grabbed her hand, and pushed it aside.

"I can't forgive you Aurie." He said abruptly.

"Damon, I know you still love me." Aurora said, hurt by his words.

"So you just left me for 145 years?"

She glared at him. "You wanted me to die, if anything I should be angry at you!"

He leaned his face closer. "Why aren't you?"

The question stopped Aurora. It had never occurred to her that she _should _be angry. He let her die. If Damon could hate her for hiding, why didn't she loathe him for killing her? Her words came out fast. "Because, I love you Damon."

It seemed for once. Damon could be quite.

**. Damon . **

"Because I love you Damon." She said the words so simpily, easily. As if she had waited centuries to say it. Damon himself had never been loved. Maybe once by his mother,but no one had ever loved Damon. He had always come second-best to Stefan. When someone so pure was Damon Salvatore's brother, it seemed the other, _him_ went completely unseen. Now that Damon remembered he knew, like somehow he had always knew that Aurora had always saw _him. _Loved _him_ since they had first met. _He_ was always first in her eyes. It wasn't Stefan she ran to when she was going to leave. She had ran, to say goodbye to _him_. She had looked up at _him_, with those deep green eyes when Jonathan and Mr. Lockwood had come after her as he held her captive. It was _he _she had played all those games with, made him laugh. It was always _him_ and somehow, somewhere along the way, he had taken her for granted. He knew no spell could change that. Now though, he had remembered he had once loved her. Now, he could remember those days as if it happened yesterday.

_Mystic Falls, 1863._

Damon watched Aurora from a distance. She had gotten herself either stuck or situated on a tree branch. She was looking out from behind the leaves across to him. From where he stood Damon could see she was smiling. Damon had never been the one to let someone in so closley to him, espicially a girl as beautiful as Aurora Fell. Damon had heard stories about this girl from Stefan in his short service in the Confederate Army. She was outrageous, unconformitive and unlady like. He, Damon however saw something different that lay behind those jade green eyes. Something magical…angelic in her features, in the way she spoke. Damon began walking towards her.

"Mr. Salvatore, what took you so long?" She said, lounging on the tree branch.

It was then, it hit him. Damon Salvatore was in love with this woman. "Sorry you had to wait Aurie."

She smiled and dipatched from the tree with ease. "It's alright." Was all she said, she had knowing eyes, that looked right into her.

Aurie grabbed his hands, and he was surprised at the shock that went through them. "Come on."

She led him to the Mystic Falls Cemetary. The air became cold, and fog began to swirl around their feet. He looked in Aurie's direction, confused. She shrugged innocently. "I wanted to show you something."

The headstone they now stopped at was one Damon knew well. It was the headstone of the orginal founder. Honoria Fell. "Honoira Fell…you're related?"

She nodded. "We were orginally from Italy, she came here when she was younger, my father was born here, but he moved back to Italy and then I was born. She shrugged. "I came here to see her…but I think I might have found something else to see…to stay for."

She looked at Damon with soft eyes, it reminded him of leaves. He wanted to delay things…everything was going so fast…the change…change he would never accustom to was coming at a rapid pace. "I've never been good with change."

It was Aurora's turn to look at him oddly. He laughed without humour. "What I mean," He said looking at the headstone and then straight into Aurie with a peircing gaze. "Is that I think I love you."

Aurie looked at him, surprise and shock colouring her eyes. Damon caressed her face and then looked down. Aurie took a step back. "It…forget I said anything." He mumbled.

"No, Damon no." Aurie took his hands in hers. "Whatever happnes, don't forget."

He looked at her, feeling exposed. "Do you love me Aurora Fell?"

Aurora didn't say anything but she hugged him with such a fiercness, such a need that Damon returned it with the same urgency.

_Mystic Falls, 1864. _

Katherine was magical. Beautiful, exotic, _sexy. _Though, somewhere in the back of Damon's mind, he missed Aurora. He didn't know how, or when he began to see Aurie as second-best. He knew all too well how that felt. But Katherine…something about her. It was beyond his control. Damon registered the knock, and it woke him from his thoughts about Aurie. He opened the door to find Emily, smirking.

"Oh, my apologies Emily, I'm not deccent." He wasn't now that someone besides Katherine was in the room. He without a shirt and obviously without dignity.

"I wouldn't worry too much." Emily said without looking at him.

"What do you want Emily?" He said, shrugging his shirt on and didn't bother unbuttoning it.

She turned to him then, with such an inhuman gaze Damon forgot what he was doing. "Do you love Aurora Fell?" Emily asked, her voice was soft yet unyeilding.

Damon didn't have to think for long. "I _loved_ her."

Is there a part of you Mr. Salvatore, that wants to forget that, so you can be with Katherine?"

Damon didn't have to think at all. "Of course."

_Mystic Falls, Present Day. _

If Aurie knew. What he had done…what would she think? It wasn't against Damon's will that he wanted to forget. At that time all he wanted to do was be with Katherine without the guilt of leaving Aurie. Making her second-best. He wanted the easy way out…and now it was costing him. He didn' even know if he loved her. The next words reminded him of Katherine and he hated himself for it. "It was Katherine then and it's Elena now…I can't change that."

**. Aurora . **

"It was Katherine then and it's Elena now…I can't change that." It was the words Aurora thought she would never hear. Not from Damon. He was always first with her. There was not a thing in the world he could do wrong with her…until now. She finally knew what it was like to obsess and waste a century and half of one's eternity. She finally knew what it was like to hate Damon Salvatore.

Damon shrugged. "I can't say I'm sorry at the least."

She watched Damon get up and leave without a backward glance. She didn't cry, she wouldn't allow Damon the satisfaction of feeling from her. She had given more than enough, she had given everything to see it disappear with an incy blue gaze.

"I told you he was bad." Aurora turned with inhuman speed to face the witch.

Aurora said nothing as the witch smirked, like Emily and sat besides her. "What do you want Miss. Benett?" Aurora said hotly, watching the space where Damon had walked away…had left her.

"I think it's something _you _want." She replied.

Aurora glanced at her. "I don't get what you mean…"

"I told you, you're marked, doesn't it even make you curious, don't you want to know what Katherine did to you?"

Aurora needed a distraction. "You're going to tell me?"

Bonnie nodded. "I won't help you, but I will tell you."

Aurora nodded. "Continue…"

"Haven't you ever wondered Aurora Fell, why you haven't been ever to bite back at Katherine, make her suffer like you were made to?"

How did Miss. Bennett know so much? Aurora had kept it a secret…just hers and Katherine's and of course…Katherine would have told Emily. "Don't you remember?" Bonnie continued. "What you did to her before you came back to Mystic Falls?"

**Review and tell me what you think! :D **


	10. Chapter 10

**Note: Okay…so maybe I lied. I went back to a Damon POV. You guys like it…right? Well here's another one, since I want to keep the Katherine suspense a bit on the roll. Sorry it takes me ages to upload…I feel really bad. I hope you guys like this chapter. Thank you so much for the lovely reviews, you guys are just GREAT! 3 Love! Did anyone dig the Kason kiss? I seriously did not. Heard about it…wish I didn't…**

**. Damon . **

_Mystic Falls, Present Day_

It wasn't a new feeling, the feeling of unhappiness. It was a feeling Damon had grown accustomed to. It was a feeling he was familiar with. What wasn't familiar, what he wasn't accustomed to, was the cause of the unhappiness. He had spoke the words, said them out loud. _It was Katherine then and its Elena now…_Damon didn't know how viable, how honest this was. Was he deluding himself? Elena, like Katherine would never fall for Damon. Not ever. So did that change the possibility that Damon didn't love her? Well the answer was no. Damon knew he was in love with her…but was it possible to love more than one person? Damon struggled with this as he poured himself another glass of his brand new scotch. Aurora's green eyes were imprinted behind his lids, like the significant other in Damon's life, Aurora was impossible to forget, or to drown out with alcohol.

"Damon?" It was Elena…and suddenly, Damon felt very alone…and very, very annoyed.

"How may I be of assistance?" He drawled, drinking quickly the contents of his cup.

Elena said nothing as she sat besides him. He looked at her and Damon met the eyes that had haunted him for the last century…and he, Damon was surprised to find that the chocolate brown eyes had turned to a leafy green. Damon stood up.

"Damon, we need to talk." Elena commanded.

Damon stared at her; possibly with piercing eyes he wasn't sure. "I'm done talking Elena."

"It's about Aurora." She said.

Damon paused. "What about her?" He asked cautiously.

Elena sighed. "Don't you get…this feeling…that there's something more to her than she appears…I'm…I'm worried Damon…for you. I see the way you look at her…I don't want another repeat of Katherine…"

Damon suddenly became defensive. "I'm sorry Elena, but I don't think your role in that will be replaced anytime soon." Damon saw the hurt cloud Elena.

"You don't mean that." Elena whispered.

Damon ignored her and exited the house, thinking, _knowing _how wrong Elena was.

**. Aurora . **

"I have no idea what you're talking about Miss. Bennett." Aurora whispered, she did, oh how she knew what Bonnie was talking about.

Bonnie smirked. "The longer you deny it the harder it will get."

"For what?" Aurora asked shakily.

"It'll get harder to control yourself." Bonnie replied, her voice filled with understanding.

Aurora clamped her fist. It was now or never. "You're friend is in trouble if you think of me as a threat."

Bonnie's smirk and easy features became dark. "Excuse me?"

Aurora shook her head. "You misunderstand…I can't control it, if you don't alter whatever was cast on me, Elena will be in trouble. You and I both know what I was made to do."

Bonnie became frightened, her voice small. "No, _you _don't understand I don't know _how._"

Aurora gaped. "What do you mean _you don't know how?_"

"Just that," Bonnie hissed. "I was trying to frighten you, so you would leave…well now you have to I won't put Elena in danger."

Aurora paused. There was a truth in Bonnie's words. If Aurora stayed here, if she were to remain in Mystic Falls, Katherine would have her favour granted…Aurora finally understood why Katherine had asked her to kill Elena. Sick.

"I can't leave Miss. Bennett, Katherine is still around. I am the only one who has a chance to drive a stake through her heart."

Bonnie shook her head. "What about Elena?"

Aurora didn't offer comfort to the witch. "It's one girl's life against the whole town."

Bonnie looked at her with wide eyes. "You…you're that powerful?"

Aurora nodded. "So is Katherine and we both know what she will do to get what she wants."

"Elena?" Bonnie concluded.

"As I said Miss. Bennett," Aurora said, standing to leave. "It's one girl's life against the whole towns."

_Venice Italy, 1663_

"Aurora, would you mind cleaning the parlour, I am busy washing Master's clothes." Isabella muttered, scrubbing the expensive cloths in the basin. Aurora nodded and made her way noiselessly through the stone corridors. Aurora knew the secret. The secret that master held so steadily close. It was every peasant that worked in this house dream to become one of the Night Children, to have an endless life of _possibilities. _Aurora rung her apron in her palms, she was scared. She was the only peasant here that wanted to stay human. Her dreams were not clouded with immortality or eternal riches of which that life could bring. She wanted to live and to die, somewhere, deep inside her; she knew she would not get her wish.

Aurora bowed as Miss. Petrova passed. She was recently turned; she had spent approximately two months being one with the night. Aurora couldn't help but resent the eternal beauty. What she had done, crimes of extreme indecency towards master to gain eternal life was looked down upon with the servants here. Her actions spread like dirt and it could not be washed away in a basin or scrubbed with a brush. Nevertheless Master made sure every Night Child was treated like he was. He was one of the Elders. The strongest, the forever eternal, one that could not be killed, he had fought in the hot sands of the Egypt's, discovered the new worlds, he was god in the eyes of many of his servants. Just not Aurora's, to her he was Satan himself.

Aurora entered the parlour and immediately regretted it. Klaus, her Master sat in one of the tall wooden chairs, the ever ironic cross hanging from a mantle over the fire place. He looked at Aurora with electric blue eyes, he was stunning of course, but he was deadly, dangerous. Evil. It took all of Aurora's will not to run.

"Beautiful Miss. Fell." Klaus spoke in Italian, softly and charismatic. He was in front of Aurora in a flash. She swayed, but held her ground. "I am sure by now you have heard of Katherina's…shall we say actions." He stroked her face softly, his soft hands burning the skin on Aurora's cheek. Suddenly he struck her and Aurora skidded to the ground. She held in a yelp of pain and stared up at her Master with watery eyes.

"Up Miss. Fell," Klaus commanded rubbing his hands together. Aurora hastily got up. "Are we or are we not calling it actions?" He mused, still rubbing his hands.

Aurora nodded. "Her actions, Your Grace." She spoke shakily.

Klaus nodded. He seemed to approve. "I shall tell you a secret my beautiful rose." His lips brushed her ear, cold and unforgiving. "Katherine has not been very good. Oh the things she has done, you see my _bella _she is rebelling against me, she wants to go and leave." Klaus brushed his hands up and down Aurora's bare arm. "I can't let her do that, she is my _fuoco* _I can not let her go." 

Aurora nodded. "Whatever Master wants."

Klaus murmured an agreement, kissing her shoulders, lightly. Aurora resisted the urge to shudder in disgust. "While I admire my _fuoco_ I can not let her go unpunished." Klaus kissed her other shoulders, this time Aurora shuddered and Klaus took that shudder as if she _enjoyed _it. "You my _Angelo* _will do that for me."

Aurora stifled wracking sobs that had suddenly overcome her. "I do not understand Master."

Klaus laughed without humour. "You will be in spite of my _fuoco_, her opposite…like my _acqua*. _You will spend eternity conflicting with my _fuoco_, forever doomed to inflict my punishment, it will be beautiful. You my _punire_ will be beautiful." 

Aurora was physically shaking now. "Please, Master." She begged softly.

Klaus took it as acceptance, as if she was _begging _for this life and role he was about to give her. "I can not do it alone my _punire _your role can not be bestowed by me alone. There are more things in this life of the night that can help me, help you become what I want you to be, reckless, unstoppable, _peccaminoso*." _His words slithered fire into Aurora, burning her, she didn't want this…this should not be her life.

"Petruchio!" Klaus called. Aurora turned to face a person of a kind she had only heard whispers about. His skin was dark, darker than chocolate, the skin wrapped around the bone. She knew how this kind of _person _dressed was not how they all did. He was dressed in rich coloured robes, ones like Master would wear. This human, this person…looked very, very scared. Klaus pinned Aurora's arms to her side with one arm and with his other held her chin upwards so her eyes were facing the ceiling.

"Let's began shall we _Bello_." His grip tightened around her chin after a slight pause. "Are we starting?"

Aurora didn't hold back her sobs. "Yes Master."

**Note: Well there you have it! I hope you like it! And sorry for the bit of racism against Petruchio I don't think like that AT ALL! Being of darker skin tone myself, I just wanted to get the feel they of that period of time…so I hope you don't think of me as racist. Please review and tell me what you think. The lists of Italian words are down the bottom. REVIEWS equal love, Thank you so much for reading. **

_Fuoco – Fire _

_Acqua – Water_

_Angelo – Angel _

_Punire – Punisher _

_Peccaminoso – Sinful_

_Bello – Beautiful _

_Bella – Lovely _


	11. Chapter 11

**Note: I'm sorry I haven't updated! I've been sick for the past few days, couldn't even get up to type! Still sick now, but I had to get this done! Stuck in my head throughout the time I haven't updated. I watched Vampire Diaries, which I might have to add…Dalena already! Ahaha! Sorry for my ramblings and not updating ): *cough!* Review and let me know what you think! **

_Water  
Deep, shallow,  
Reflecting, showering, running,  
Wet, fluid, hot, smoky,  
Burning, charring, glowing,  
Flames, infernal,  
Fire_

_Mystic Falls, Present Day_

Bonnie stopped her. "Wait."

Aurora turned slowly staring slightly downwards at Miss. Bennett. "What?"

"What is it exactly that you do?" She whispered, looking at Aurora with pleading eyes.

Aurora thought about Miss. Bennett's question. This small petite, pretty girl could be the only way to help her, to help her town. "I know what you talk of when you say I'm marked. I wasn't turned by the clumsiness of a fool, or a sadistic vampire- I've met many in my time. No, Miss. Bennett I was created purely for the fact to punish. I was made to cast a wrong judgement, what I know is that the spell cast on me went wrong. The warlock who cast it was untrained, had no idea what he was doing, resulting in making me- well let's just say when I start I can't stop, and trust me Miss. Bennett I will start."

"Why are you doing this?" Bonnie whimpered.

Aurora scoffed. "You think I do this _for fun _Miss. Bennett that I haven't been searching for the answer to my problem?"

"There's an answer?" She asked, her voice suddenly filled with hope.

Aurora nodded. "Emily once told me every spell can be reversed."

Bonnie shook her head. "I can't just make a spell out of thin air!"

Aurora stared into the witches dark brown eyes. Aurora suddenly had faith in a girl she barley knew. "You'll find it."

Bonnie paused and then nodded. "How long do I have?"

"Until Klaus comes to collect." Aurora replied quickly.

Confusion flickered across Bonine's face. "What happens if I don't find it?"

Aurora sighed. "Then all hell breaks loose." She said simply.

…

…

Aurora decided to stay at the graveyard, figuring the Salvatore House was no welcoming matter anymore. She was open. She had no where to hide from Katherine or from Klaus, who would soon come to collect on something she hadn't done. She'd gotten away with it for the past century, but not anymore, Klaus would come to collect big, and if she didn't fall through…innocent blood would be shed.

"Pouting? Really Aurora?" Katherine's voice was soft, teasing with a hint of malice.

Aurora was suddenly angry. "Haven't you learnt the pass centuries? Can cause you pain unlike anything you ever imagined and you still come back, leave Katherine! Go and spare everyone here." Her voice dwindled to a puff and she stared into the amused eyes of Katherine.

"I _like _this. I know you feel it Aurora, he's coming. And there's nothing you can do to stop him or me. Your 'power' ran out a long time ago."

Aurora stopped. "What do you mean?"

Katherine laughed without humour. "Klaus thought I burnt in that fire, but you, you knew all along, you came to find me, tried to finish me off so Klaus would never come looking for you, and you've been trying, and failing for the past century."

Aurora shook her head. "I don't get it."

Katherine smiled a twisted smile. "You were good Aurora, I'll give you that. You knew _exactly _how to cause me pain, every time. But something changed didn't it, back in 1863. Come on Aurora, don't be naïve."

Aurora could see the truth in Katherine's words as she spoke them nothing, nothing didn't match up… "I don't know…" Aurora stammered.

Katherine hissed. "There's no spell to change you, you've already done it. You love, and that's what changed you. You didn't, couldn't cause me pain because you loved him. Damon."

Aurora scoffed "Don't feed me love-conquers-all and Disney lines."

Katherine gave her a dagger stare. "You weren't normal from the beginning, let me tell you something Aurora, didn't you feel most alive with Damon, more human when you spent time with him? You're thirst for blood becoming almost non-existent."

Aurora gasped. Katherine really did know everything. It was true; back in 1863 was when Aurora had felt more human, more alive. The spell's one flaw, one breakthrough was that if she could feel human, the spell would die away…because she had been anything but human when she was Klaus's puppet…the thing she did…everything made sense now. "Why are you telling me this?"

Katherine smirked. "Because the moment Damon realises he loves you, is when you will be weak, defenceless, the whole town will be, and not you, or Klaus can stop me, and then I'll be able to pay you back _every _single time you hurt me. I'll drag it out and watch you suffer." Katherine was suddenly at Aurora's throat. "I'll savour every minute of it."

Aurora contemplated a fight-or-flight but suddenly Katherine was gone. Aurora struggled out a ragged breath. She suddenly didn't hate Damon so much. Aurora never would have wanted a day when she realised she didn't want Damon to love her. She certainly didn't want it now.

…

…

_Mystic Falls, 1864_

Anna had fallen asleep hours ago. Aurora didn't know wether the fire had died to ashes or were still blazing. The descending founders were insane. The cave was silent, the small drips of water inconsistent during the hours. Emily would collect them in the morning, wether or not Stefan and Damon Salvatore's were vampires. Aurora pushed that from her mind and cradled Anna. She had lost her mother, and Aurora wanted nothing more than to take her, hide her away from the evil world, but if Aurora knew Anna, Anna would be gone by morning, distancing herself from this place until she had her chance to save her mother. Aurora wouldn't stop her. Aurora drifted in and out of sleep, waking up randomly to check that Anna was okay, that Anna was still quietly sobbing in her sleep. Aurora's dreams were plagued by Damon Salvatore, not of his betrayal, but of a time that he couldn't remember, a time when he had loved her. It was all Aurora Fell had to keep her sane, to keep her hoping in something good. She wondered briefly what kind of vampire he would be, and she hoped, vainly that if he survived, that he became one of the night, they might spend eternity together, that he would be her hope for her forever. She was a stupid lovesick vampire who possibly shouldn't hang so much around Pearl…the thought of Pearl washed Aurora with sadness until she was numb.

"How sad my acqua." Aurora didn't scream, afraid she would wake up Anna

"Get away from me!" She hissed in a hushed tone.

Klaus laughed loudly stirring Anna in her sleep. "That's no way to treat your Master dear Bella!" Klaus was suddenly so close to Aurora that she could see his electric blue eyes, even in the dark. "Just because you're immortal doesn't mean you're invincible."

Aurora looked at Anna who was still sleeping. "What ever you do just leave her out of this."

Klaus laughed. "Maybe." He grabbed Aurora by the waist and hurled upwards, Aurora couldn't help it; she screamed and suddenly regretted it. Anna woke up and was on her feet instantly, her eyes rimmed red.

"Anna, go!" Aurora screamed. Anna stayed put.

Klaus smirked. "Good girl, now you can watch."

Aurora saw the sick joy Klaus was having as he threw Aurora against the cave wall, rubble, rock and dust filling the cave. Anna was suddenly cradling Aurora. "Don't go, don't leave me here."

Aurora pushed Anna away. "Go!"

"How touching." Klaus smirked as he drove the stake through Aurora. The last thing she heard before the world faded away was Anna's and Aurora pleaded against hope that she would be alright.

**Reviews! Please tell me what you think! Sorry for being sick and all ): REVEIWS ARE LOVE! Peace x**


	12. Chapter 12

**Note: I'm getting pretty crappy at updating REALLY SORRY! But since I was sick it got REALLY bad, BUT I'm all better now! Thanks for all the well-wishes and AWESOME reviews. Wow, this must get annoying after a while…LOL so HERE WE GO! (This chapter shall be considerably longer because of my lack thereof, hope this chapter was worth the LONG wait!)**

**X**

_Where do we go from here? _

_Do I leave without you?_

_Exchange the haze for something clear?_

_Live my life without you here._

_Where do I go from here?_

_Do I set ourselves in clay?_

_Watch our lives play day-by-day _

_See you slowly start to fray_

_Where do you go from here?_

_Would you tell me all your fears?_

_Show me all your tears?_

_Where do we go from here?_

_Mystic Falls, Present Day_

Aurora thought back over her couple of days in Mystic Falls. The only thing she could call that- this time in her eternal life was _hell. _Damon didn't love her, Aurora felt the need to rip out Elena's throat every moment she saw her, Katherine was out on revenge, Klaus would be in Mystic Falls any minute with his own revenge, Damon _couldn't _love her. She sighed. The one thing that was right was sitting with Anna on her couch after Anna found her in the graveyard.

Anna sat in front of Aurora a glass of blood on the coffee table and sighed dramatically. "So the person I thought _killed _you," Anna stared at Aurora pointedly and sat besides her on the couch, "Is coming…here?"

Aurora pressed her palms in her eyes until there was red, she left them there. "Yes, and he's going to do something, to _everyone _here in Mystic Falls because I hadn't been his _acqua _for the last century and a half." The words rolled venomously on Aurora's tongue.

"He's seeking revenge because you…feel human?" Anna asked, rather stupidly to Aurora's ears.

"Kind of, falling in love with Damon reversed a part of the spell that was cast on me when I was turned, and if Klaus doesn't get what he wants…" Aurora let her sentence hang in the air.

"I know what he can do." Anna said, removing Aurora's hands from her eyes.

Aurora was always her calmest when with Anna. Anna was like her sister and she knew, without questioning, without a moments thought that Anna would be there with her through this…and Aurora couldn't decide if that's what she wanted. "By part of the spell you mean there's not enough for you to hurt Katherine at all but there's enough you feel the need to hurt Elena?" Anna asked quietly.

Aurora nodded, grabbed the glass off the table and took a sip of blood. "At least…that's what I think."

Anna let out a heavy sigh, which meant without words, well-you're-in-deep-at-least-it's-not-me. Aurora laughed without humour.

"So, Damon can't love you because if he does he'll reverse the entire spell?" Anna questioned, setting Aurora's empty glass back on the table.

"Something right out of a Disney movie I know." Aurora smirked bitterly.

"No," Anna shook her head. "They end happily."

"Funny." Aurora said heavily.

"Why not reverse the spell?" Anna asked.

Aurora sighed. "If I do…everyone in the town will die." Anna scoffed in reply. "That includes Jeremy Gilbert." Anna didn't appear so dismissive about innocents. Aurora regretted bringing the boy she'd never met into this.

After a few moments of silence Anna left knowing that Aurora needed time to be alone. Aurora's thoughts were silent until a dark echo…which she wished hadn't emerged from that dark floated in her mind. What were the lives of small town people to her happiness? Klaus could come and Aurora could be half way to Nevada or Poland for all she cared with no one the wiser. She took a deep breath. She had to stay; she was the reason, the cause of everything. Katherine's hatred and actions, Klaus's soon descent on Mystic Falls…Damon's hatred towards her. If it wasn't love, it might as well be hate. Something familiar called to her. Aurora couldn't quite put her finger on it, but the call was something deep, urgent and necessary, without really knowing what she was doing Aurora was outside Anna's backyard in a flash. The sun was warm against her skin, the breeze cool. Aurora highly doubted the nice weather was what called her outside. Silence, the leaves rustled and the air grew cold, Aurora jumped as the caw of not one, but two crows rang in her ears, carrying with the wind. The birds…something about them, Aurora stared at them unaware of her surroundings.

"Living without my acqua has been like a thousand years in the desert." _The_ voice chilled Aurora over, sent her plunging into a freezing depth. Fire licked her insides, _his _voice sounded sardonic, cruel. Just as it always was.

"You- you can't be here." Aurora stammered, cowering slightly.

His lips were suddenly against her ear, and Aurora felt like she was back in 1664. "I can, it _is_ your entire fault really. _Katerina _has been running around unpunished for over a century." His Italian accent was thick, which always meant Klaus was very, _very_ angry. "I would've come sooner, but, I liked to watch you struggle. It is a great joy to me."

Aurora took three daring steps away from Klaus. "Wasn't her last punishment enough?" She questioned.

Klaus scoffed. "That was merely physical; stakes and vervain are not good enough."

His dark hair that framed his unusually pale skin filled her vision. His electric blue eyes swarming with twisted rage. "You've _failed_ acqua."

The last sentence was filled with cruel demeanour that she knew what was coming. "Klaus no, please."

Klaus smiled cruelly. "It is not you I want my punire." As if on que Anna stepped out onto the back porch, her eyes widening as she saw the scene laid out for her.

Aurora's protests came out in high, loud screams as she suddenly knew Klaus's intent. "NO DON'T!" The sounds of vampire fangs piercing another vampire's skin were like metal against metal, scraping and tearing, the worst of all sounds. Anna's screams were far worse than Aurora's fear. Aurora- now behind Klaus swiftly pulled at the nape on his neck with both hands, trying to get into a position in which to break his neck. Klaus turned to Aurora momentarily distracted, his blue eyes sparking like the core of a flame.

"Wrong move Bello." He hissed. He moved so fast, so swiftly and elegantly it put most vampires- including Aurora to shame. She didn't see it, not even Anna whose eyes were wide with pain- until they suddenly closed, a wooden stake protruding from the core of her chest. "A lesson, I won't be so forgiving next time." With that he was gone. Leaving Aurora to partly die herself over Anna's limp, cold blue body.

**. Damon . **

Damon had exited his home over two hours ago. It hadn't been as heart-tearing as he expected it to be. Leaving Elena always felt like tearing some vital unknown part of him that Damon really didn't want to see. Instead he had felt that feeling, that often sick, cruel feeling when he told Aurora he didn't love her. The sun was warm on his skin as he walked rather aimlessly through Mystic Falls, somewhat missing the great distractions human were, they could take away all his pain. He kicked himself mentally, he wasn't allowed fresh human anymore. Damon stopped, a cold wind ruffling his hair. He turned, and _almost, _almost jumped at the sight of not one but a _pair_ of crows watching him intently. He knew that look in a birds eyes. It was the look of control, the look only a vampire could create in an animal's eye. Damon didn't really stop to think who could _possibly _want to come to this small town, someone that _strong_. He had one thought and one simple thought only.

Aurora.

…

…

It was a sight that even caused Damon Salvatore pain, and that was saying something. Aurora's blonde curls caressing the body of a dead vampire, her silent tears dampening the, what was now ice cold, hard as rock skin. The fact she was so silent, so eerily silent was even more painful than if she had been screaming. Damon was getting used to these kinds of emotions, it didn't mean he liked them, He briefly considered walking away…but felt compelled to stay. He watched her intently for what seemed like hours. She stayed there in that same position, that same mourning position always silent. Something told him she had partly died herself and Anna was some sheer will Aurora would find that part if Anna wasn't dead, Aurora was always the one for strong emotions, easily giving herself to another…She and Damon on the inside were kind of one in the same. Damon after what seemed like forever stepped out from the dense overgrown garden and made his way towards Aurora, he felt like his feet were anchored with cement, weakness was not something that came naturally, but it appeared Damon had a lot of weak spots forming. Aurora made no move to recognize Damon's presence; a small selfish part of his pride was wounded. He stood gravely at the foot of what _was_ Anna. He felt a strange sense of loss when he looked at her motionless body. A loss of a connection to his past.

He turned to Aurora, tearing his gaze away from Anna's body. "I am-" Damon tried to say.

"Get away." Aurora interrupted sharply, almost inaudibly, but her voice was thick with still unshed tears, but the threat was still strong, still eminent that Damon was one, hated and two unwanted.

Damon knitted his eyebrows together, which in this case meant he was deadly serious. "You can't spend forever running away." He quoted.

Aurora's eyes looked past Damon, looked into a nothing she would rather be in. "She died because I'm selfish."

Damon despite the entire scene shrugged, and then shook the guilt in that one movement as a force of habit. "All vampires are."

Aurora was suddenly looking _at _Damon. Her green eyes shining with tears, which reminded him of the way, the water glistens off leaves in the sun after the rain. "No you don't understand… because I _stupidly _love you Anna is dead."

Damon gaped at her with his eyes. Unimportantly to Damon her voice held no sarcasm, but what was most important to Damon was her tense. There was no past tense in her words. "That makes no sense." He said without thinking.

Aurora pulled out rather softly the stake that had killed Anna, she walked slowly and handed it over to Damon, the stake was light in his hands. "I might as well die Damon Salvatore. Loving you is my death." Aurora spat out the words softly at Damon.

"I, Aurie I didn't mean to cause you pain." Damon swallowed. He shortly considered Aurora as a lovesick vampire- over Damon…and discovered…that she possibly was. The thought was neither appealing nor discomforting to him.

She shook her head. "Yes, yes you did." Aurora contradicted and grabbed Damon's hands and guided the stake directly to her heart. "You can kill me and save the whole town." For a second, a tiny single second Damon actually wondered what it would be like to have Aurora lying next to Anna, utterly and completely dead. Damon was the perfect example of the selfish kind of vampire.

He slowly let go of the stake, savouring the sweet sound as it fell to the ground. He looked at Aurora with the pain her words and actions caused him. He looked at her with everything he had. "Don't do that again." He warned.

Aurora glared at him. "Leave me alone Damie." It was the first time he heard Aurora use his pet name she'd given him. He'd missed the sound. Damon wasn't surprised when Aurora collapsed into his arms, crying with the tears of everything that had caused her pain, crying for Anna, crying _for _him. Damon went rigid and supported her crumpling form.

_Mystic Falls 1863, Falls Cemetery. _

Human. It was the only word for it. Aurora felt completely…_human._ She felt her cheeks turn a rosy colour as Damon slowly and reluctantly let her go. "Where do we go from here?"

"I…there's so much you don't know about me." Aurora whispered.

"All the more to be together." Damon whispered.

Aurora tried to make a joke, to distract Damon…or rather herself. "You sound like Stefan when he is in 'love'." The last words were quotations themselves.

Damon didn't react as Aurora had planned. "Let it be then, let me sound pure, sound honest without fault."

Aurora shook her head. "Stefan doesn't sound like that."

Damon held up Aurora's chin. "But I am now."

"How could you love someone like me Damon? I'm not…like other ladies." Aurora spoke with double meaning. Damon of course couldn't catch it because he didn't understand.

"I am not like a man. I am selfish. But I love you and if it is selfish so be it." Damon whispered.

Aurora avoided looking into the blue of Damon's eyes. "This doesn't sound like you at all Damon."

Damon voice was pained. "Am I not enough?"

Aurora looked at Damon. "How- OF COURSE YOU ARE!"

Damon lips twitched into a ghost of his signature smirk. His features lit up as it did. "Then tell me you love me too." Aurora smiled then but couldn't say the words she thought every second of the day when it mattered most.

…

…

**. Aurora . **

She'd expected Damon to take advantage of her, like he did with so many women- so she was told. To Aurora's sadness numbed surprised he didn't. Which either showed how close, or further away they were from one another. They sat besides Anna. Aurora didn't want to move, because movement was the first step to admitting she was gone. Damon only kept the conversation about himself, which was a good distraction. He talked about the sadness he felt when he found out his immortality meant for Katherine was for nothing because she was dead, or rather he thought she was. He described in detail what he did with his time until he waited for the comet, briefly touching on a deal he struck with Emily. His 'waiting period' as he called it involved much blood, lots of lust and the many women to occupy his time. There was nothing Damon hid from her. He described when he came back to Mystic Falls, seeing his brother after fifteen years, the tormenting he caused in spite of Stefan out of anger and fun, did to a girl called Caroline Forbes and another called Vicky Donovan. He regretted only one. He briefly talked about Elena and admitted that he did feel…something towards her. Then he talked about Stefan.

"We're closer now, wether because of Elena or our new sense of brotherhood." He continued never looking bored. Aurora stared down at Anna, her eyes now dry because there were no more tears left in her.

Aurora glanced at him briefly her voice devoid of all emotion. "Elena?" She questioned.

"Yes Elena, we- Stefan and I, both want to protect her. We both love her, so it was a mutual, unspoken agreement." Damon explained.

Aurora spoke without thinking. "_Was?_"

Damon cleared his throat but said nothing.

Aurora, through the haze of grief realized they were on dangerous grounds. Aurora continued the conversation and talked about her time instead. Starting from Katherine's arrival in 1864. What she discovered, how she felt about Damon's betrayal, to which the use of betrayal didn't even make Damon blink. She continued about a deal _she _had struck with Emily, Aurora never feeling ashamed explained to Damon that she had spent the last century keeping her self made promise to find him, and somehow find a descendant of Emily's willing enough to reverse the spell cast on Damon. In that century and a half she had spent time in different countries, learning as much as she could as her own kind of distraction. Aurora only avoided two things. Anna and Klaus.

"Katherine found me on the boarder of Virginia, she had plans to be in Mystic Falls and decided she needed my help, of course I refused, but it takes a lot to refuse Katherine." Aurora completed, never taking her eyes away from Anna.

Damon spoke after a respectable silence. "Where's Pearl?"

Anna stared wide eyed at Damon. "I haven't seen her since late afternoon."

Damon was still. "She's probably out somewhere, brooding over Jonathan Gilbert." Damon said in his characteristic sarcasm.

Aurora shook her head. "She never leaves anywhere without Anna. She went to bed the last time I saw her." Damon was gone, and back within seconds. His eyes told her everything. "She's gone…" Aurora whispered plainly.

Worry crossed Damon's face until he masked it. "We'll find her." He assured.

"Why do you want to help me?" Aurora asked slowly, not daring to move away from Anna.

Aurora watched Damon shrug. "To get my life back." He explained, Aurora was confused as to which life he was referring to.

It turned out Damon and Aurora didn't have to look very far for Pearl.

**I hope that 'blew your socks off!' I do pray it was worth the four day wait D: Really sorry about that. Sorry for changing Anna's death, but…it fit, maybe…maybe bringing Aurora and Damon closer…. ;) Or not, who knows with Klaus and Katherine! REVIEW, REVIEW! Would be gladly appreciated. **

**X**

**(Please tell me if I kept Damon's character properly and I'm not slowly losing the plot.)**

_. _


End file.
